


Trust No 1

by ScullyGolightly



Series: 3 [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The Fall (UK 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: One lonely night...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple of days after Part 2 "Folie A Deux." It is recommended to read the first 2 parts before this.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully of The X-Files. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox.  
> I do not own the character of Stella Gibson of The Fall. She belongs to Allan Cubitt, Artists Studio, and BBC Northern Ireland.

_Beams of sunlight twinkle through tree branches playing flickering shadows on the skin of her legs. The white dress is short, stopping at mid-thigh, but threatening to inch up with the slightest movement. We are speeding down a country road. I am driving. This car is unfamiliar to me. It’s old. A classic. I hear her giggle and that makes me smile. I take the next curve fast to give her a thrill. I feel her hand grip my arm to steady herself as we go into the turn. She’s still laughing. I turn to look. Her ginger hair whips around her face. She wears large frame dark sunglasses. She looks like a movie star. *I* feel like a movie star. We approach a long straight away and I ease up on the pedal. She removes her hand from my arm and it joins the other on her lap. Once again my attention is drawn to this area. I reach out and caress her knee. The skin is so soft under my fingertips. She tenses up. I know it’s in anticipation and not in nervousness. Her hands go to her sides and I move my hand up her thigh. She sighs as it disappears beneath the hem of her dress and she adjusts the way she’s sitting making it easier for me to get to my destination. I expect to feel fabric. Lace or cotton, but I don’t. My fingertips meet hot, wet flesh. I hear her moan and out of the corner of my eye I see her head roll back into the seat. I position my hand so my palm rests on her mons. I slide my middle finger up and down the length of her opening. She’s so wet, that she is dripping. I gather her fluids with each pass. Her quickened breath somehow rings in my ears even with the wind gusting around us. I insert my finger and begin my movements, in and out. In and out. I add another finger. And then a third. One of her hands goes to her chest. Her fingernails scrape against the lace of the bodice. The other hand grabs the seat cushion. She lifts her hips and thrusts into my hand. Our movements align in energy and momentum. She forces the hand that was resting on her tits into the top of the dress to toy with her bare breast. I can’t see exactly but I know she is pinching her nipple. She loves to have her tits played with almost as much as she loves playing with mine. Those quickened breaths have turned into whimpering gasps. She comes all over my hand. If I wasn’t driving I would lick her clean. Just the thought of tasting her makes my mouth water. Well, if I can’t get it direct from the source, I guess the next best thing would be to sample from my fingers, sticky with her sex. But, she reads my mind and takes my wrist in her hand and places my own fingers to my mouth. She coats my lips with her juices and my tongue darts out to taste. Mmmm, better than I remember. She watches me intently as she assists me in licking my fingers clean. I can feel her gaze pierce through the lens of her sunglasses. Once our mission is accomplished her fingers lace with mine and she brings them to rest on her lap. Suddenly, there are no trees and the sun blinds me in a bright flash._

 

_The car is parked on a trail road with a short crumbling brick wall running alongside it. The other side borders a cliff that overlooks the sea. She sits on the wall, legs spread just enough that I can see her cunt, only slightly shaded by the shadow from her dress. I look down and see a map spread on top of the car. Hands come up from behind me. Male hands. They move the map away with a swipe. The hands move to my hips and spin me around. It’s her partner. He looks past me at her and then at me. His eyes are full of lust. His lower lip is full and enticing. I stretch up to run my tongue across it and then finish with a kiss. His face crushes into mine as he deepens the kiss. His hands are around my waist. I like the firm hold he has on me. We continue to kiss as he leans me back on the bonnet. Our tongues roll and swirl around each other. I gently bite his bottom lip. He disengages and his lips and tongue begin a trail down. He nips at my neck a few times before leaving it to lavish my breasts with his mouth’s attention. I crane my neck to look behind me. She is watching us. Her lips are parted. The flush of red on her chest stands out against the white lace. His teeth close solidly on my nipple through the thin fabric of my silk summer dress. It surprises me and it brings my focus back to him. One of his hands snakes down my body and goes to my pussy. I realize I’m not wearing underwear either. His fingers find that I am wet. Ready. He takes me by the hips and spins me again so I am bent over the bonnet of the car. Now I am facing her. She’s touching herself while she watches us. I feel the bottom of my dress scrunch up around my waist. The air hits the skin on my ass and feels cool on my drenched cunt. The wind’s added caress stimulates me more. I feel the tip of his penis at my entrance and watch as she sucks a finger into her mouth and then position it at her folds. Her finger enters her at the same time he penetrates me. She licks her lips and sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth. He pushes into me. Hard and deep. I feel the cold metal of the car on the front of my thighs and his balls butt up against my ass cheeks. He begins slow, but soon he is pounding into me. My breasts are smooshed up near my neck as I am pressed into the surface of the vehicle. She is alternating stroking her clit and pumping her finger in and out of her. I hear moaning and I can’t tell if it’s her or me or both of us in perfect unison. My arms are out in front of me, fingers splayed. His hands fiercely clutch the flesh of my ass. Her movements speed up. So do his. I am almost there and I want him to come with me. I want her to come with us. I squeeze the walls of my vagina around his cock. He grunts. Her eyes roll up and her head falls back, her chest heaving, her fingers furiously rubbing her clit. I tighten my walls again. He responds by driving into me faster and harder. I squeeze my eyes shut as my climax approaches. I hear her cry out, followed by him and then only the rush of my own blood in my ears. My orgasm tears through me. Every inch of my body tingles with electric prickles of sensation. I get light headed and the darkness from my closed eyes gives way to a blinding flare._

 

Stella awoke with a start. Her forehead was damp with droplets of perspiration. Her pulse rattled against the delicate skin inside her wrists as her blood pounded through her veins. She gasped and fought to normalize her breathing. She reached out and groped her nightstand. Her fingers found the light switch and she flicked it on. She sat up and reached for the notebook. She opened the journal to a page where a pen rested. She let out a slow, measured breath. She scrawled “Scully” on the next open space of paper and struck two lines underneath it. She closed her eyes and willed specifics to come to mind. She jotted down the details that she could remember. She bit her lip as she thought of the parts of the dream that still remained in her brain and suppressed an aroused sigh. The pen tip scraped quickly against the paper as she hurried recording her impressions of her dream.

 

Once done she placed it back on the side table. Her cunt was throbbing. She skidded her hand under the covers and hitched up her nightgown. She ran her fingers on the strip of fabric between her legs. Not surprisingly, she was soaked. She shoved her underwear down to her knees, and reached into her nightstand drawer to retrieve her vibrator. Stella turned off the light and settled back in bed. Flinging the comforter and sheets off of her overheated body, she turned the vibrator on by twisting the base. It hummed to life. One hand rubbed one of her breasts and she massaged the buzzing vibrator over the other. She touched the tip of it to the tip of her nipple and arched her back into it. She wasn’t suppressing her sounds now and husky moans escaped her throat. Images from her dream and from the night of passion they shared a few days ago started to flood her vision. _Scully’s moist, pink tongue flicking against her nipple._ Stella pinched hers between her fingers. _Mulder’s hand on her neck, his long, delicate fingers flitting over her pulse._ She pressed her head back into the pillow and caressed the same spot. _Scully standing in black silk panties. Her lithe, creamy legs seeming to go on forever until she could see her elegant feet arched in her heels. Supple breasts with plump, hardened nipples, inviting and intoxicating._ Stella’s body writhed under her own touch. _Mulder’s fist enveloped around his hard cock, pumping._ Her grip on the vibrator tightened as she ran it under the curve of her breast and down her stomach. _Scully’s lip trapped between her teeth._ She teased the ridge of her pubic bone with the buzzing instrument. _Mulder’s stiff erection against her hip as he slides his tongue down her neck. Her pussy dripping in anticipation._ She circled the vibrator over her clitoris and then ran it up and down her slit, the tip barely inside her folds. _Her head dipping down to Scully’s breast. Gently taking her nipple between her teeth. Scully’s body twitching in reaction._ She pushed the vibrator into her. _Mulder’s hard stomach flexing under lightly tanned skin and rippling with his thrusting._ She plunged it in deep and began rhythmic motions. Her other hand splayed on her stomach. _Scully’s glistening cunt as she lowered to sit on her face. Her tongue entering her, pushing past swollen folds into her tight pussy. The taste of her sex. Its silky coating on her tongue and lips._ She brought her free hand to her mouth and toyed with her lower lip. She rotated her pelvis to meet the vibrator, pass for pass. _Scully’s fingertips playing against her clit as she pleasures herself._ She increased her tempo. Louder moans coming from her now. _The sound of skin slapping against skin as Mulder’s hips drive into her._ The hand that was in her mouth moved down her body to her pussy. She fingered the hood of her lips and pressed down on her bundle of nerves. _Scully’s face contorted exquisitely in pleasure as her body lurches forward each time Mulder slams into her from behind._ She rubbed and pinched her clit and pressed the soles of her feet into the bed lifting her hips upwards. _Scully’s cunt rubbing against hers. Grinding. Scully’s wetness mixing with hers. Their clits occasionally making contact sending jolts of pleasure down her spine._ Stella’s body convulsed under her ceaseless ministrations. In her mind’s eye, she stood at the edge of an abyss. She pressed her fingers forcefully down on her slick, swollen clit. She toppled over the precipice and the feeling of weightlessness filled her chest. Her mind went fuzzy as her body was wracked with a violent orgasm.

 

She tossed the vibrator aside not even bothering to turn it off. Her body felt heavy and her limbs seemed to be embedded in the mattress. Her chest was rising and falling with heavy breaths and her heart thudded inside. Once her mind began to clear, she thought about the significance of her dream and her passionate and physical reaction. Very seldom did she have sex dreams. Being a highly sexual person she doesn’t have repressed feelings that would manifest themselves in this way. She also knew that sex dreams rarely develop from actual sexual thoughts. It could be the upcoming stress of her job and subconscious anxieties about heading this review. Or it could very well be that she was even more taken with Mulder and Scully than she initially thought. The enigmatic Agent Scully had crossed her mind often after their encounter. A pang of sadness surged briefly inside her as she realized she wouldn’t see either of them again. Perhaps her mind had trapped the memory in her subconscious so she could relive the bliss and utter contentment she felt in their presence. It would have to be enough for her to know that wherever they were they were happy together and maybe even thought of her in the same way.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ficlet to round out this trilogy. There will be more to come from our three favorite law enforcement agents, but I have to wait and see what happens in S3 of The Fall. Thanks for reading!


End file.
